Video monitoring is an important application of computer vision, and is widely used in many sites such as residential areas, office buildings, traffic transportation, and so on, and has become an important means for security protection monitoring in many fields such as residential areas, transportation, business and even national defence.
Commonly used methods for motion detection include a background deduction method, a frame difference method, an optical flow method, etc. These methods generally take a static background or a quasi static background as a condition, and are adapted to sites where moving speeds of vehicles are low and a requirement for the accuracy of image segmentation is not high. However, in the event that the background is a dynamic background or a complicated background, using these methods to implement the motion detection is weak in instantaneity, very sensitive to external environmental changes, and has a bad noise-resistance performance; when video images are seriously contaminated by noises, a greater error probability may be caused.